


Anniversary

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Flogging, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise, Relationship(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Switch Gabriel (Supernatural), Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Five years have past and it's time for Sam, Gabriel and Lucifer to celebrate. And no celebration is complete without a few unique gifts.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> The family is growing up. *wipes a tear away* It happens so fast... The boys have been together for five years and suffered so much so far. Chuck bless them. 
> 
> Any dialog that is bolded is being spoken in Enochian
> 
> Once again, many thanks to @samwise-the-true-hero (Tumblr URL) for reading through this and dealing with our silliest grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments and kudos are like honey in a fresh cup of chamomile tea. 
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Lucifer finished placing Sam’s and Gabriel’s anniversary gifts in front of them, beaming proudly as he snuggled into his new blanket from Gabriel. “And we’re good,” he hummed happily, looking at his mates with a suddenly shy smile.

Sam picked up the first brightly wrapped box and lightly shook it, hearing a heavy thud inside. “What is it? A rock?”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side and shook it, smirking. “Nope, not a rock. _Better_ than a rock.”

“Well this one feels like it’s empty.” Gabriel said as he hefted his present from hand to hand. “I’ve always wanted air.”

Lucifer giggled and shook his head. “It’s not air,” he hummed. “Why don’t you boys just _open_ the things?”

“Because guessing is fun.” Sam said as he plucked off the silver bow and stuck it to the top of Gabriel’s head. “I can’t believe it’s been five years.”

“But a blink of an eye.” Gabriel said as he took the pink cluster of ribbons from his present and stuck it to the side of Sam’s head.

“And it’s been some of the best five years of my life,” Lucifer beamed, watching his mates.

“Stop, you’re going to give me a cavity.” Gabriel teased as he opened up his gift and lifted out a red leather ‘cat eye’ blindfold. The leather was smooth under his fingers as he stroked over the surface. “Well this looks like it could be fun,” he said with a smile.

Lucifer smiled and waited for Sam to finish up his first present.

Sam lifted out a black vibrating cock ring but the vibe had an elongated teardrop shaped part that jutted down from the ring. Sam turned it over in his hand as he tried to puzzle out what he was looking at. “It either is an electric stirrer for martinis or the weirdest cock ring I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s a vibrating cock ring with a taint stimulator,” Lucifer said with a hum.

Sam held it up and looked through the ‘o’ ring. “Baby, there is no way I’m going to get this on my dick. It’s barely two inches around.”

“It’s not for _your_ dick, silly,” Lucifer giggled. “And I could make it fit your dick. Archangel, remember.”

“With enough lube and determination he could.” Gabriel snickered. “Like Cinderella’s sisters trying to put on the glass slipper.”

Sam looked at the younger angel in horror. “You do realize the original story had one of the sisters cutting off her toes.”

“Disney version, Sam. Not Brothers Grimm version.” Lucifer chuckled.

“Still...” Sam turned his attention back to the toy and flicked the switch on the remote control that came with it. It immediately went to the highest setting since the dial had been bumped. “Holy shit. You’re going to chip a tooth with this,” he said as he wrapped his hand around the toy and let the intense vibrations travel through his palm.  

Lucifer giggled.

“That’s because you got it cranked up.” Gabriel said as he reached over and turned the dial down. He smirked at his brother and tapped one of the remaining boxes. “Am I sensing a theme?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Maybe?” he said questioningly, but the shy little smile and the twinkle in his bright eyes gave away his game.

Sam turned off the toy and took up the next box which was larger than all the rest. “So if there’s a theme, does that mean you have a special request for our weekend?” So that Lucifer didn’t feel left out, Sam put the bow he removed from the package and placed it on Lucifer’s head.

Lucifer giggled and nodded shyly, biting his lip.

Opening the box, Sam’s eyebrows rose as he lifted out what looked to be several feet of blood red, silk rope. “Oh there is definitely a theme. The question is, who gets the honor of being tied, blindfolded and buzzed.”

Lucifer had his eyes trained on the rope, nibbling on his lower lip as he barely resisted the urge to squirm.

“I volunteer as tribute.” Gabriel said as he raised his hand, bouncing in his seat slightly.

Lucifer barely let out a whimper.

“You and Luc’ might have to take turns. There are certainly enough toys to share.” Sam said.

Lucifer tapped the final three boxes impatiently. “You boys have three more,” he reminded them.

“I’m going to go for the long one,” Gabriel said with barely contained excitement, picking up an elongated box and tearing it open without bothering to save any bows. Throwing aside the tissue paper he let out a low whistle. “Yes, Virginia. There is a naughty Santa Claus.”

“What is it?” Sam asked, leaning forward to see inside the box. Gabriel reached in and slowly withdrew a glass handled leather flogger. The handle was clear and shaped like an intricate icicle with a rounded bulb end.

“I think our Luci wants a spanking or a fucking. I can’t tell with this handle.” Gabriel said as he twisted his wrist that caused the flogger to snap against the bed beside him. “But it’s got fantastic balance.”

Lucifer straightened at the sight of the flogger, his tongue darting out between his lips. “Only if I’m good,” he whispered.

Sam smirked as he took the flogger from Gabriel and trailed the leather strips along Lucifer’s foot. A bare whisper of a touch. “I think you’ll be a very good boy for us.”

Lucifer shivered, watching the leather trail up his foot. “Two more,” he said, his voice nearly dry.

Sam laid the flogger across Lucifer’s lap and shot him a wink before picking up the last two boxes and passing one to Gabriel. He was the first to open the box he kept and lifted out a plain silicone dick. It wasn’t too thick or long but it was just enough to stretch Lucifer open. The toy even had a built in ring handle at the base. “Do we get a hint about what you have planned?” Sam asked as he wiggled the seven inch phallus in the air.

Lucifer swallowed and shook his head shyly.

“Why not?” Gabriel asked as he absentmindedly unwrapped the last gift.

“‘Cause,” Lucifer mumbled. “Want you two to guess.”

“Hmmm.” Sam thought as he laid out the toys and studied them. “We’re starting our own sex shop?”

Lucifer giggled. “No,” he hummed. “Gabe? What’s the last present?”

“A dog collar?” Gabriel lifted a black leather collar from the box and held it up so Sam could see. The silver spikes and blue rhinestones glittered and flashed in the afternoon sun filtering into the room.

Sam squinted at his and shook his head, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “An Angel collar.”  

Lucifer had unconsciously tilted his head back when his eyes landed on the collar, swallowing again.

“Oh, well that makes more sense.” Gabriel crawled toward his brother on his knees as he unclasped the collar. “It has blue stones so I can only guess it’s meant for the blue eyed angel. Is that right? Do you want to wear this for us, sweetheart?” Gabriel asked, slipping in his pet name for Lucifer when they scened together.  

Lucifer nodded with a quiet whimper. “Yes, please, Gabriel,” he murmured.

“And are you all clean and fresh from the shower?” Gabriel slipped the collar around Lucifer’s neck. “Were you thorough?”

Lucifer nodded, his entire body relaxing as Gabriel slid the collar around his neck. “Yes, Gabriel, very thorough, showered this morning,” he reported.

“That’s our good boy.” Sam leaned forward and stroked a hand up Lucifer’s thigh. “Aren’t you, baby?”

Lucifer shivered and whimpered. “Yes, Samuel, I’m good,” he whispered.

“You gave us so many nice presents today,” Gabriel said as he slid in behind Lucifer, one of his fingers tracing along the edge of the collar where it pressed against his Adam’s apple. “We’re going to give you one too. But you have to tell us what you want today. Tell me and Samuel why you bought so many delicious toys.”

Lucifer whimpered and shivered, ducking his head down and blushing. “Had a naughty thought,” he confessed.

“What kind of naughty thought?” Sam asked in a soft, coaxing tone. “It’s okay to tell us.”

“We like to hear you tell us about your naughty ideas.” Gabriel added, his lips brushing against the shell of Lucifer’s ear as he spoke.

Lucifer shivered and cast his eyes down shyly. “Well, um. . .I thought maybe you could tie me up with the toys and kind of just. . . come and go as you please. . . and edge me. . . then at the end make me cum over and over and over again.” He ducked his head down in embarrassment.

Sam was pleasantly surprised and couldn’t help but smile at the prospect of what Lucifer was proposing. It was all kinds of dirty and thrilling at the same time. “You want to be our fuck toy today?”

Gabriel groaned as he pressed against Lucifer’s back, his rapidly swelling cock trapped inside his jeans as he rolled his hips against the middle of his brother’s back. “I like it. Filling you up over and over again.”

Lucifer whined and nodded. “Uh huh. Please? Can I be your fuck doll today?” he asked with round, pleading eyes.

Sam pressed a soft kiss to Lucifer’s lips, the tip of his tongue swiping up the center of his bottom lip before he pulled away. “Get up and take off all your clothes.”

With a parting kiss to the curve of Lucifer’s shoulder, Gabriel stood up and started to clear away all the wrapping paper and bows. Then he laid out each toy on the nightstand and double checked that the door was locked.

Lucifer slowly stood up and took off his clothes in long, languid movements that showed that he had already settled in rather quickly into his subspace mindset. Despite the apparent laziness of his movements, he was undressed within relatively short order.

“Good boy.” Sam purred from where he reclined on his hands at the edge of the bed, obviously enjoying the show. “Go to Gabriel so he can put your ring on you.”

Lucifer walked over to where Gabriel was. He briefly leaned on his brother to refind his balance and stood up more.

“You doing alright, sweetheart?” the younger angel asked, his hand stroking over Lucifer’s hair which had grown out a few inches, just enough for him to gently pull when the time came.

Lucifer gasped softly. “Uh huh. In deep, Gabriel,” he murmured.

“Then don’t you worry about a thing.” Gabriel soothed as his hand left Lucifer’s hair and trailed down to his cock. He gently wrapped his hand around Lucifer and carefully tugged the half hard flesh and slipping the cock ring on before he filled out too much. “We’ll take care of you and make you feel so very good.”

Lucifer whimpered and rocked his hips into Gabriel’s hands.

“Maybe I’ll even ride your pretty dolly cock. Would you like that?” Gabriel whispered as his thumb teased a bead of precum over the crown of Lucifer’s cock.

“Uh huh, yes, please, Gabriel,” Lucifer whined, bucking his hips as his cock hardened fully, almost to the point of being painful. The ring was nice and snug around the base of his cock and he was half expecting the vibrator part to turn on.

“Is your ring comfortable?” Gabriel made sure the vibrator was properly placed and took the opportunity to fondle Lucifer’s balls.

Lucifer keened and nodded. “Uh huh, Gabriel,” he agreed, squirming.

“Good. Now do you remember your word so if you want to stop at anytime?” Gabriel asked gently.

Lucifer nodded. “It’s Cage, Gabriel, Samuel,” he whispered.

“Perfect. And what’s your color right now?”

“Green, very green,” Lucifer purred.

Gabriel dropped a kiss to his shoulder before turning him around. “Then go lay on the bed and wait while Sam and I get everything ready for you.”

Sam had taken the opportunity of Lucifer being distracted by Gabriel to set up the hanging crossbar from the ceiling. He lashed the rope around the bar and left an ample amount hanging down to tie Lucifer in place.

Lucifer did as he was told and lay down on the bed, with his arms spread out and his legs open and bent at the knee, feet on the bed, perfectly submissive.

Gabriel made sure that Lucifer was comfortable before crossing over to Sam. “How’s it going?” he asked softly.

“I’m green, you?” Sam asked just as softly as he double checked the knots in the crossbar. His gaze fell to Lucifer and he licked his lips.

“Green as grass in summer,” Gabriel followed his gaze and smiled. “Ready to tie our boy up?”

“Oh God, yes,” Sam breathed. “Wanna bring him over?”

“Yes, sir.” Gabriel teased with a quick kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth. He went to Lucifer’s side and stroked along his thigh. “Ready to be tied, sweetheart?”

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “Uh huh, Gabriel,” he whimpered.

“Then up you get.” Gabriel took hold of his hand and eased Lucifer up from the mattress.

“Where are we going?” Lucifer hummed lazily as he allowed Gabriel to pull him up.

“Sam is going to tie you to the bar.’’ Gabriel explained as he guided him over to their mate.

Lucifer shivered and gave a whine. “Oh.”

Sam held out his hand while another wrapped around the loose ropes. “Come here, baby.”

Lucifer leaned into Sam’s hand and nuzzled into Sam happily.

With a gentle touch, Sam guided Lucifer’s arms up to the bar and started tying the ropes around his wrists. “You’re going to look so good stretched out for us. All open and waiting for whatever we give you.”

Lucifer shivered and let out a soft whimper.

Tugging at the rope, Sam tightened the knots and made sure he could release them with a quick tug.

Lucifer hung in his bonds and squirmed slightly, just to make sure he felt safe and secure.

“Are you good?” Sam checked as he ran a hand down one of his arms.

“Green,” Lucifer murmured. He shivered at the light touch with a sort of lazy look, licking his lips idly.

Sam couldn’t help but to lean in and lightly kiss Lucifer’s spit slicked lips, running his tongue along the plump swell of his bottom lip.

Gabriel stepped in behind his brother and coated his fingers liberally with lubricant before spreading his cheeks apart to stroke across Lucifer’s puckered opening. He stopped when he felt a smooth round bit of plastic instead. “What do we have here?” he said with a faint smile. “I think someone prepped himself before gifts.”

Sam broke from the kiss and looked at Lucifer and tapped his bottom lip affectionately. “What do you have back there, Baby?”

Lucifer shivered. “A plug, Samuel, Gabriel,” he murmured shyly, toes curling into the floor. “The really pretty pink one.”

Gabriel gripped the base of the plug and pulled it out a fraction of an inch before pushing it back in. “Feel good, Sweetheart?” Gabriel murmured.

“Uh huh,” Lucifer whimpered, shuddering in his bonds. He looked up with heavily lidded eyes at Sam.

Sam smiled at him and brushed a thumb over Lucifer’s cheek. “Let’s see if we can make it feel even better,” he said as he wrapped his free hand around the angel’s cock and started move over his shaft in long strokes.

Lucifer tilted his head back and moaned, the stones along his collar sparkling in the sun while the spikes gleamed and he barely resisted the urge to roll his hips into Gabriel fucking him with the plug and Sam’s strong hand.

Gabriel sank the plug all the way in, giving it a small twist before thrusting it in. “Wanna know what I’m going to do once you’re nice and open?”

“Yeah, please, Gabriel,” Lucifer whimpered.

“I’m going to replace this little princess plug with a nice fat dildo.” Gabriel said as he nipped at Lucifer’s shoulder.

Sam groaned and tightened his hand around Lucifer’s cock. “I can’t wait to fuck you with that.”

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips back and forth a bit impatiently. “Please, more, please,” He whimpered.

Gabriel slicked up the silicone cock they’d unwrapped earlier and slicked it up generously.

Lucifer whined and squirmed in his bonds, eyes trained on Sam, as if he could give the answers to this torture. He wanted _more,_ he _needed_ more. His toes curled more into the carpet and his hands wrapped themselves around the silk ribbon in an attempt to ground him.

“Easy, Baby.” Sam whispered to him soothingly as he took his hand away from Lucifer’s throbbing cock. “Take a deep breath and calm down a little.”

Lucifer whimpered and bucked his hips, wanting Sam to touch him again, _needing_ Sam to touch him again. “Samuel, please,” he begged.

“He does beg prettily.” Gabriel said as he pressed the tip of the dildo against Lucifer’s opening and gently pushed it in at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Very pretty.” Sam said as he kissed Lucifer sweetly, teasing his lips with the tip of his tongue.

Lucifer moaned and relaxed minutely into the kiss, whimpering as Gabriel teased him with the dildo.

“But I prefer it when he moans.” Gabriel purred into Lucifer’s ear, the fake cock slipping all the way into him.

Lucifer’s breath hitched and he whined needily. He felt so full and so good, and he blinked slowly at Sam.

“I don’t think that’s quite the sound we were going for.” Sam said with a smirk as Gabriel stepped away with a quick slap to Lucifer’s ass, jarring the dildo clutched inside him.

Lucifer gasped and clenched needily, looking at Sam with wide eyes.

“Oh, did you like that?” Sam asked, his hand snaking around behind the older angel and gripping the ring at the base of the toy. Sliding it out halfway, he thrust it back in with enough force to shove Lucifer against him.

Lucifer cried out in pleasure and nodded, panting needily. “Yes, yes, liked it, liked it, please, more,” he begged.

Biting his bottom lip, Sam thrust the toy cock into him over and over, each time Lucifer would sway into Sam who’d buck up against him in return until they set up a motion that resembled a pendulum.

Lucifer whimpered and moaned, crying out whenever the dildo slid over his prostate as he rutted into Sam each time their hips met. He could feel his cock swell and his balls draw up tight and he keened, arching his back.

Sam stopped abruptly, leaving the dildo buried deep inside Lucifer and sucked a kiss to his Adam’s apple. Gabriel took the opportunity to slip the blindfold over Lucifer’s head and secure it tightly so it wouldn’t slip off. “Now there we have a properly stuffed angel. Served all nice and pretty.”

Lucifer keened and squirmed, relishing in the darkness. “More, more please,” he begged. “Need more, want more, please.”

“All in good time.” Sam murmured, then stepped away from the trussed up angel to pull Gabriel into his arms. “I think he should be a good boy and calm down a little, don’t you?”

Gabriel nodded, leaning into Sam and admiring their handiwork, Lucifer writhing in his ties. “Yeah, he needs to calm down a little bit. Just a little.” He looked up at Sam. “Shall we go prepare everything else we’ll need for the scene?” He had meant the water and the small bits of food that they’ll use to sustain Lucifer through the scene.

Sam nodded and reached down to cup Gabriel through his pants. “Maybe even change into something other than jeans. I think he’ll like some silk or satin. I know I would.”

Gabriel groaned. “Yes, let’s go do that.”

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips into the air, seeking friction where there wasn’t any.

Taking a step back, Sam patted Lucifer on the rear. “We’ll be right back, baby. Don’t cum or untie yourself. Understand?”

Lucifer whined and nodded. “Yes, Samuel,” he whimpered.  

Gabriel led Sam out of the room. Once they had closed the door, he looked up at Sam. “Color?”

“Green, but I’m not a hundred percent sure about that flogger.” Sam whispered as he glanced back toward the door. “I know it’s different this time. I just have a few reservations.”

Gabriel nodded in understanding. “I tested it out and felt it extensively,” he said as he led Sam to the kitchen. “It’s going to leave welts, sure, but it’s not going to injure him. It’s leather, not angel grace fashioned wire. He’ll be fine.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Besides, he’ll moan louder than anything.”

“Before or after we shove that handle into him.” Sam pulled down a plate and a box of cookies to lay a few out. “Don’t say you haven’t thought about it. The sounds he’d make being fucked with it.”

Gabriel’s eyes glazed over a little bit as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed several bottles of water. “Oh, I’ve thought about it. Before. And we should wait until the end. Until right before we allow him to cum.”

“Agreed.” Sam grabbed an apple and put it on the plate with a paring knife for slicing later. “What about dirty talk? I mean, more than we usually do.”

Gabriel grinned a Trickster grin. “Oh, don’t you worry about the dirty talk, Sammykins. I’ve gotten into big brother’s noggin lately, and I know _just_ what to get him close.”

“Care to share with the class?” Sam squeezed past him to grab the block of Lucifer’s favorite cheese. “Or is it a surprise?”

“It’s a surprise,” Gabriel hummed, getting out Lucifer’s favorite sunflower seeds.

“We shouldn’t leave him on that hang bar for too long though,” Sam finished arranging the plate and turned to Gabriel. “I don’t want him hurting too bad tomorrow.”

Gabriel nodded. “Agreed. We won’t. But he should still be tied up.” He smirked.

“I have no intention of untying him.” Sam took the plate and stepped into Gabriel’s personal space and leaning down to nip at the curve of the angel’s ear. “I might even tie his feet once he's on the bed.”

Gabriel sighed. “But all that free play,” he pointed out.

“You can untie him when I’m done.” Sam kissed just below his ear and stood up straight. “We’ll only keep his legs bound for one quick round.”

“Alright. Shall we go check on him? We shouldn’t leave him alone for too long.”

With a quick nod, Sam led them from the kitchen and stopped outside the bedroom for one final check. “How about you, baby boy? Are you good?”

“I’m green. And you, Samuel?” Gabriel asked, kissing his cheek.

Sam smiled softly when Gabriel’s kiss connected. “I’m good, Gabriel.”

Gabriel nodded and opened the door slowly and quietly, peeking in on Lucifer.

Lucifer stood there bound, with his legs spread apart and his head tilted back. A long, desperate moan drew Gabriel closer as his hips gently rocked, seeking friction for his weeping cock.

Sam smirked at Gabriel, amused that with the barest amount of teasing and preparation they had Lucifer already begging, both out loud and silently. “Gabriel, do you still have that fleshlight, cock sleeve thing?”

Gabriel nodded. “It’s in the toy box on the top shelf, in the one we use for me,” he replied.

Upon hearing his mates’ voices, Lucifer let out a long keen and squirmed a little more before going completely still.

“Mind if we borrow it for the day?” Sam asked as he walked to the closet, setting the plate of food on the dresser in his haste to retrieve the toy.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Gabriel said. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to Lucifer, running a soothing hand down his spine. “Hey there, sweetheart, how’re you doing?” he asked quietly.

Lucifer shivered and whimpered in need and want. “Gabriel. . . “

“We’re right here, sweetheart.” Gabriel twisted the cap of the bottle and held it to his lips. “Just a small sip and then Sam’s going to play with you for a bit.”

Lucifer greedily drank the water in small sips before withdrawing his head and tilting it back with a groan.

“You remember your safeword?” Gabriel whispered to his brother as he stroked his fingers along his cheek. Gabriel trusted Sam, the three of them having had numerous conversations and maybe one or two blow ups since Sam had originally given up his place as their Dom. But now, they’d all agreed that it was time for Sam to come back to his role but that didn’t mean that Gabriel wasn’t still a little nervous about doing such a heavy series of scenes. “And you’ll use it?”

Lucifer shivered at his brother’s light touch and nodded. “Yes, Gabriel,” he whimpered.

“That’s my beautiful big brother.” Gabriel smiled even though Lucifer couldn’t see him, he felt a small amount of relief with the older angel’s reassurance. “I’m going to watch now. You be a good boy for Samuel.”

Lucifer whined and slowly rocked his hips, trying to draw attention to where he wanted Gabriel’s hands. His cheeks tinged pink at the compliment and he nodded. “Yes, Gabriel,” he mumbled.

Having changed into the pair of silk pajama bottoms that Lucifer had given him for his birthday, Sam slipped up behind Lucifer upon Gabriel’s retreat and smoothed his hand down Lucifer’s back, then shoulders so that he wouldn’t startle the angel too badly. “I’ve got a surprise for you, baby. Would you like me to tell you or show you?” he purred in Lucifer’s ear as his gentle touch turned into light scratching.

“Tell, please, Samuel,” Lucifer whimpered, arching his back into Sam’s nails. He was relishing being blindfolded. It narrowed his perception down until there was nothing but the scrape of Sam’s fingers and his breath against his ear.

“Well, I have Gabriel’s cock sleeve. The one he bought for when he wanted to put on a show for us.” Sam explained as he trailed the toy along Lucifer’s thigh. “I’m going to put your cock in it today. But that’s not the surprise.”

Lucifer shivered and whimpered. His thigh twitched from the contact.

“That’s not the best part though.” Sam whispered as he slipped the sleeve over Lucifer’s aching erection. “The best part is the lube is the warming kind. So it’ll feel just like you’re fucking me while you’re being fucked.”

Lucifer gasped and whined low and loud as he rocked his hips into the sleeve, toes curling and hands clenching.

“Except it won’t be my cock fucking you.” Sam explained further as he used his free hand to grip the base of the dildo that was buried deep inside Lucifer. “Now show me how much you want to cum. Fuck yourself like the cock hungry angel I know you are.”

Lucifer whimpered and whined before taking a deep breath and following Sam’s instructions. He started off slow at first, getting used to the feeling of the dildo sliding in and out of him and the warming lube coating his cock. Once he felt comfortable, his hips began rolling faster and harder, his head tilted back and exposing his neck and collar as he let out long, loud moans and soft, whispered whimpers.

“That’s it. Ride that cock, baby. I bet you wish it were real.” Sam nipped at Lucifer’s earlobe, tugging it just enough to hurt. “My dick filling you up, cuming hard so you could feel my cum running down your leg when I was finished.”

Lucifer gasped and whined in pleasure, his hips bucking faster and harder.

Sam groaned as he pressed his silk encased cock against Lucifer’s hip and let the angel’s movements tease the fabric along his length. “Beg me, Heylel. Beg for my cock and I might give it to you.”

“Please please please _please_ let me have your cock, please Samuel, please fill me up please fuck me I want your cock please please,” Lucifer whined, his hips bucking violently. “Want your cock, want you to stretch me and fuck me please, use my little hole for you. _please!!_ ”

With a sound that more resembled a growl, Sam pulled his hand away from the sleeve while he removed the dildo from Lucifer’s hole. Shoving his pants to just below his ass, Sam’s cock sprang free and rested against the angel’s crevice as Sam poured an ample amount of lube on his cock. Once he was slippery wet, Sam gripped the base of his cock and pushed the tip into Lucifer’s gaping hole. Holding it there for a moment with small, barely there thrusts of his hips, teasing himself until he was gasping and moaning against Lucifer’s shoulder. When he felt he couldn’t take anymore, he reared back and slammed his hips forward. Sinking his entire nine inches into Lucifer with a single thrust.  

Lucifer gave out a cry of pleasure and shook in his bonds as Sam thrusted into him hard, thrusting his hips back to meet Sam’s. “Yes, yes, _yes,_ please, Samuel, please, please use me, please use me like a little fuck toy,” he begged.

Sam was hoping to last much longer but fate was not with him today. Between the amount of teasing he’d done to Lucifer and build up of preparing him, Sam was on edge already. His fingers dug into Lucifer’s hips as he pounded into him, sweat trickling down his chest. “Too good...gonna cum…”

“Yes, yes _yes,_ please!” Lucifer whined and whimpered, squirming on Sam’s cock as his body sank into being fucked.

A couple of thrusts later, Sam gasped as his cock swelled and twitched as he came deep within Lucifer. When he finally finished, he stumbled back and let his cock slip free, slapping wetly against his thigh.

Lucifer whimpered and his hole clenched upon Sam’s cock leaving it empty. He rocked his hips into the sleeve now, desperate for his own release. He could feel the warm trail of Sam’s cum sliding down his inner thigh, milky white against porcelain skin, and it simply spurred him on more, knowing that Sam’s release was slowly dripping out of him.

“Good fuck toy.” Sam sighed as he dropped a kiss to the back of his neck and carefully removed the sleeve from Lucifer’s cock. “Thank you.”

Lucifer whimpered and his hips churned even after the cock sleeve was removed, whining in need and in want.

“Easy, Baby. You don’t want to cum just yet.” Sam circled around so that he could face Lucifer. Bending down, Sam kissed him sweetly and reached up to undo the first ties around one of his wrists. “How are you doing, Baby?”

“Green,” Lucifer whimpered. “No, no, don’t, not yet, please, no.” His voice rose as he realized Sam was untying him.

Halting his task, Sam looked at Lucifer to make sure he was hearing him correctly. “Are you sure?”

Lucifer nodded. “Please don’t untie me, not yet, don’t wanna be untied yet,” he whimpered.

“It’ll only be for just a little bit.” Sam explained as he pulled the rope free of Lucifer’s wrist and draped the angel’s arm around his shoulder. “You’ve been up for a while and I don’t want you hurting later on.”

Lucifer keened and whimpered, struggling to remain where he was.

Gabriel stood from the bed and laid his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders to calm him. “Sweetheart, do what Sam says. You know it’s for your own good.”

Lucifer whined and squirmed, relaxing minutely but not enough to be considered calm.

Sam swatted one of his ass cheeks enough to get his attention and said in a stern voice. “Stop. Good boys do what we tell them and get to continue to play, but bad boys get punished. Which do you want to be?”

Lucifer instantly stilled and he gave a quiet whimper of need and want.

“Answer me, Heylel.” Sam gripped his chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing his face in line with his.

“G-g-g-g-good,” Lucifer stammered with a whimper. He didn’t dare try to remove his chin from Sam’s hand, although he wanted hone in on Sam’s neck to try to calm down and relax. “Wanna be good for you, Sam’el.”

“Then stop squirming around while I untie you. After, you’re going to lay down on the bed. Understand?” Sam released Lucifer’s chin and removed the final tie, letting Lucifer’s arm drop.

“Yes, Samuel,” Lucifer whimpered. He steadied himself and slowly made his way to the bed, loose limbs combined with stiff. He laid down on it and assumed the same position that he had before they started.

Gabriel was pleased with how quickly Lucifer responded to Sam’s correction and was even more thrilled with how Sam handled it. Beaming up at the hunter, Gabriel gave him a quick kiss before dragging him over to the bed. “I think our Heylel needs a reward for being such a good boy, don’t you?”

“Most definitely.” Sam replied as he sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Spreading his legs, he and Gabriel lifted Lucifer until the angel was cradled between the hunter’s thighs. “I think he should get a little down time with us, just like this.” he said as he lifted one of Lucifer’s arms and started to gently massage the overworked muscles.

Gabriel joined in by laying his head in Lucifer’s lap and running his hands up and down his brother’s legs but being careful to avoid touching anywhere near his cock.

Lucifer gave a soft whine and willed for his body to calm down and relax with his mates, groaning whenever Sam went over a sensitive spot on his arm. He turned his head and finally nosed into Sam’s neck, slowly but surely calming down.

“I would like to go on record to say that has to be one of the hottest things I’ve seen you two do.” Gabriel quipped as his fingers traced random patterns into Lucifer’s skin.

“Hotter than when we turned Lucifer into our Easter Bunny?” Sam smiled as he pressed a kiss against Lucifer’s temple.

Gabriel lifted his head and bobbed his head in thought. He had to give Sam credit for remembering that and he had to admit that was fun and sexy. “Okay, it’s in the top five.”

“Hmm. Maybe. What do you think, baby? Was it better than when you had the bunny tail?”

Lucifer sighed and nosed into Sam’s neck some more. “Mhm,” he hummed the affirmative.

Sam finished rubbing down Lucifer’s arms and held him close. “Are you nice and calm now, baby?”

Lucifer nodded a bit sleepily. “Yes, Samuel,” he murmured.

Gabriel tapped Sam on the leg and nodded up toward Lucifer. “I think we should have a quick power nap. Then we can play more.”

“Not a bad idea.” Sam said as he leaned forward, snagging one of the stray blankets with his toes and then dragging it up around Lucifer’s shoulders.

Lucifer cuddled into the two of them with a quiet hum and was asleep rather quickly, his body relaxed enough to do so.

.oOo.

Gabriel was the first to wake up from their power nap and he watched his mates with a warm, tender smile. In his sleep, Lucifer had rolled out of Sam’s lap and was on his stomach, an arm slung over Sam’s chest and his legs mingled with Gabriel’s.

Gently, Gabriel sat up and made sure that the water and plate of food was nearby before waiting for one of them to wake up.

“What are you staring at?” Sam murmured without cracking his eyes open, the rustle having roused him.

“I’m not staring. I’m admiring and there is a difference.” Gabriel whispered. “That and I was plotting.”

Lucifer gave a pleased little hum in his sleep, scrunching the pillow underneath of his head.

“And what are you plotting, Trickster?” Sam finally opened his eyes and fixed them on his smaller mate.

Gabriel grinned and gestured to Lucifer’s sleeping form, watching his back muscles ripple. “We have a vibrator and also someone with a rather excellent spanking hand.” He returned his attention to Sam with a leer. “What do you think about waking him up with some hands on stimulation before I take my turn at that glorious ass?”

Sam smirked and snaked a hand down to the swell of Lucifer’s ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. “That’s an excellent idea.”

“Of course it is.” Gabriel said as he picked up the remote to the vibrating cock ring and waggled it at Sam. “Here goes.” he turned the dial to the lowest setting and waited.

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips into the bed a little bit, but remained asleep for the most part. The bed barely provided the friction he was starting to crave again, but he focused on the amazing stimulation to one of his most sensitive parts.

Sam rubbed his hand along Lucifer’s cheek before lifting it up and giving him a soft tap. “Wakey, Wakey.” he whispered to Lucifer.

Lucifer moaned and rocked his hips more into the bed, burying his head into the pillow.

Turning up the dial a single notch, Gabriel kissed the back of his thigh. “You’re going to miss the good parts if you keep sleeping, Sweetheart.”

Lucifer whined and turned his head. The blindfold had slipped off in Lucifer’s sleepy search for comfort and a single eye peered out, mostly closed but a sliver of blue could be seen. “Ngghhh,” He groaned, his hips bucking more into the mattress.

“I think that means stop.” Sam teased as he slapped Lucifer’s ass a little harder. “Or is that don’t stop. My sleepy Lucifer translation isn’t that practiced.”

“It might mean stop.” Gabriel turned the vibrator off and sat back on his heels.

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips firmly into the bed, the single blue eye opening more as he became slightly more aware.

“Are you awake now, baby?” Sam asked as he braced himself up on his elbow and looked down at Lucifer with a soft smile.

“Uh huh,” Lucifer moaned. “More, please?”

Sam laid a series of quick slaps to Lucifer’s rear as Gabriel turned the vibrator back on. The rapid movement of the toy trilling against the older angel’s perineum.

Lucifer groaned and arched his back into the smacks and rutted his hips into the mattress needily, the vibrations spurring him on.

“Don’t cum.” Sam warned as he struck him again. The skin of Lucifer’s ass reddening under the assault of Sam’s hand.

Lucifer whined and moaned, rutting more, chasing a release that was too far away for him to reach.

Gabriel turned up the vibator one more notch and dropped the remote beside Lucifer’s hip. “I think it’s my turn with our dolly. Don’t you, Sam?”

Sam slipped a finger between Lucifer’s cheeks and lightly prodded at his hole, finding it still sticky slick with his cum. “He might need a little more lube but he’s all yours.”

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips up and into Sam’s finger, whimpering in need.

Gabriel’s hand came down on Lucifer’s ass. “This is mine right now, sweetheart. No begging for treats from others.” he said as he crawled up the length of Lucifer’s body, peppering kisses up his spine.

Lucifer gasped and whined needily, rutting against his brother’s hips.

Pushing Lucifer’s hips to the mattress, Gabriel pinned him down. “Be a good boy and hold still. I have plans for you, Sweetheart and I can’t have you wiggling around.”

Lucifer whimpered and nodded, going completely still underneath of Gabriel.

Gabriel draped himself over his brother’s back and slowly rocked his hips forward until the tip of his cock caught on Lucifer’s rim. Planting a kiss behind his ear, Gabriel sank into him with a sigh filled groan, using Sam’s cum to ease the way. “Two cocks and still tight. Perfect little dolly.”

Lucifer moaned as Gabriel filled him up and he clenched around Gabriel’s cock needily, resisting the urge to buck his hips.

Gabriel pulled back and thrust back in with a smooth well practiced motion. “That’s it.” He murmured into his ear. “Your sweet pussy just sucking me right in. Begging me to fuck you.”

Lucifer coughed and moaned even louder. “Gabriel, please, more, please,” he begged, clenching the sheets in twin fists.

"I like hearing you moan like you're in heat for me.” Gabriel grunted as he shoved into him harder. Angling his hips so that he could try to hit his prostate. “Like you want me to fill you up with my seed, get you swollen with my child.”

Lucifer gasped and whined, his cock thickening even more at the words of filth his brother was spewing.

Sam’s eyes snapped to Gabriel, widening. He’d never heard the younger angel talk quite like this and it was shocking to say the least. And maybe a little bit of a turn on if Sam were forced to admit it out loud.

Gabriel groaned as his fingers raked along Lucifer’s back where his wings would be. “You'd get so horny and beg us to fuck you all the time. . . We'd oblige, of course, but think of how it'd be. I bet your wings would get swollen too, puffy and they'd ache. . . I know how much you love it when we play with your wings"

Lucifer shuddered and keened. “Want it, want it so bad,” He whimpered. “Gabriel, please, please, I’m begging you, _please!!!_ ”

Reaching up, Gabriel twined his fingers with Lucifer and rode into him like a man possessed. He wanted to whisper how much he loved him but couldn’t bring himself to break the scene, so he settled for holding his brother’s hand until he let out a shuddered cry. Coming hot and deep into his brother’s body.

Lucifer whined and held onto his brother’s hand as tightly as he could, whimpering and begging Gabriel to do exactly what he was saying, begging to make him pregnant- he’s certain he said the word ‘breed’ a few times, but his mind’s hazy- and he groaned when Gabriel came deep inside of him, relaxing into the mattress, needing release but knowing he couldn’t move.

Gabriel stayed on his brother’s back and kissed along his shoulder. “You would be beautiful.” he murmured before pulling out with a wince at the oversensitivity and flopping on the mattress beside him.

Sam sat there stunned as he watched the two of them, even when they separated he remained riveted to his spot. Above everything else that he was thinking, he hoped this little bit of dirty talk didn’t have a lasting negative effect when Lucifer realized it wasn’t going to be real.

Lucifer whimpered and rolled over to latch onto Gabriel and to rut against his hip needily.

Taking pity on him, Gabriel reached down and took him in hand. Stroking him slowly but firmly. “Tell me when you’re about to cum.”

Lucifer whined and did as he was told, rutting into Gabriel’s hand. Once he felt like he was close, he began panting. “Close, Gabriel, so close, please, let me go over, please, please _please!!_ ”

Sam turned off the vibrator. As soon as the toy stopped buzzing, Gabriel removed his hand from Lucifer’s cock and rolled him onto his back. Pinning him down by straddling his thighs and pushing down on his shoulders. “Not yet, sweetheart. One more treat then we’ll make you cum. Over and over again.”

Lucifer whimpered and attempted to thrash needily under Gabriel, tears trailing out from underneath the blindfold at the near victory he had and the loss of it. Pleas fell from his lips.

Sam tapped Gabriel on the shoulder and nodded toward Lucifer, silently urging him to let the angel cum. They both knew that he wouldn’t go flaccid after orgasm with all the teasing they’d done.

Gabriel shook his head and looked toward the plate of food. “First things first.”

Lucifer calmed in a relatively quick manner and he hiccupped, licking his lips and baring his throat.

Gabriel reached for the water as Sam picked up the plate. “Sit up, Sweetheart and take a sip of water.” the younger angel said as he helped Lucifer up and pressed the bottle to his lips.

Lucifer greedily drank the fluid from the bottle with a warm whimper, leaning into Gabriel heavily as he did so.

“Slower, baby. Don’t want you getting sick.” Sam said as he sat next to him and cut slices of apple. “Here, try some fruit and then you can have more water.”

Lucifer slowly ate the apple slices out of Sam’s hand, humming idly as he did so.

“I’m sorry to sound like a broken record but after that I need to check in with you guys.” Sam said quietly as he cut another slice and offered it to Gabriel. “Are you good?”

“I’m good.” Gabriel said as he kissed the side of Lucifer’s head. “What about you, Sweetheart?”

“‘M good,” Lucifer mumbled as he opened his mouth patiently for another apple slice.

Sam popped one in and pecked the end of Lucifer’s nose. “You are being perfect today. Have we told you that yet?”

Lucifer shook his head and hummed contently as he ate his apple. Pink dusted his cheeks at the compliment and his singular free eye begged for more of the praise.

Gabriel peel off the mask and tossed it toward the pillow. “You are. This is the best anniversary present you could have given us. Thank you.” he finished with a kiss to Lucifer’s temple.

Lucifer blushed and nosed into Gabriel’s neck with a hum and looked shyly at Sam.

“You’re our little kitten, the way your rubbing around our necks tonight.’ Sam lifted Lucifer’s hand and kissed the back of it.

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled into the two of them, looking at them sweetly. He was in deep subspace, the eyes a clear crystal blue, and they were round and open, giving him a more innocent look than anything else.

“One more slice of apple and a drink, then Sam and I are going to get a couple things and let you rest.” Gabriel explained. “Will you be okay to take a quick rest without us?”

Lucifer nodded. “Uh huh,” he mumbled, his mouth feeling thick and heavy. He nibbled on his apple slice and cuddled.

“Okay.” Gabriel pressed the bottle of water into Lucifer’s hand. “You sip that like a good boy and we’ll be back.”

“Okay,” Lucifer hummed, hugging the water bottle close. He took a few sips of it to demonstrate how good he was going to be.

Gabriel smiled at him as Sam gave him quick kiss. “Call if you need us to come back sooner.” the hunter murmured as he stepped away.

“Okay, Samuel,” Lucifer mumbled lazily.

Gabriel led Sam out of the room and shut the door softly behind him. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Sam. “Color?”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel and pushed him against the opposing wall and stealing a kiss. It was quick, dirty and with a touch too much tongue but at the moment Sam didn’t care. He’d been dying to kiss Gabriel since he’d processed exactly what he’d done to Lucifer.

Gabriel moaned into the kiss, giving back as much as he received, nibbling on Sam’s lower lip.

When he broke the kiss, Sam looked down at the shorter man and shook his head. “You’ve got a dirty mouth. Why are we just seeing it now?”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Need the inspiration, Sambo. I had gotten into Luci’s mind the other night when he was having “me” time and he was writhing and begging for it.” He winked. “Seems to have done a trick or five between you and I as well.”

“If it weren’t physically impossible I’d actually be worried for the two of you.” Sam said with a slow lick of his lips. “But I have to wonder if this is going to hurt him in the long run. Especially when he comes out of space and realizes the reality of it all.”

“You never know, Sam. You heard Dad, anything is possible now,” Gabriel assured his mate. “Don’t worry so much about that. If it’s meant to be it will be.”

“You’re right,” Sam pulled Gabriel against him and rocked slightly in place. “Until then we get to practice and you get to nearly make him cum just from talking. Wonder what you could do with the stuff rattling in my head?”

Gabriel grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to find out?” he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Actually, yeah. I would.” Sam said with a tone that almost sounded like a challenge.

Gabriel grinned a Trickster grin. “Later. We have a sex kitten in there who in a few short moments will probably be horny, and I have a date with that flogger of his going up his ass.”

“Kinky little imp.” Sam said as he pecked Gabriel on the lips.

“You love it,” Gabriel chuckled after returning the peck.

Sam threw him a wink before pushing his pajama pants off and walking back to the room, bare assed and brazen.

Gabriel chuckled and followed Sam in, admiring the way his brother was laying on the bed, hard and wanting. Lucifer’s fingers trailed over his torso, never going near his nipples. The entire display was sensual and erotic, but at the same time he knew what was going on- Lucifer was soothing himself. He had probably worked himself up and now was working himself down _by himself._

“Whatcha doin, baby?” Sam cooed as he slid into the nest beside Lucifer while Gabriel grabbed the flogger and kept it out of sight as he laid on the other side of his brother.

Lucifer looked up at Sam with glassy blue eyes as his fingers traced patterns into his skin. “Touching, Samuel,” he purred. “But no naughty touches.”

“None?” Sam asked as his hand skated over Lucifer’s stomach. “Such a good angel. I think you should get a treat for being so good. Don’t you, Gabriel?”

“The best kind of treat.” Gabriel kissed Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer beamed and cooed at the praises. “No, no naughty touches. ‘ccidentally scratched my neck, though,” he murmured, enjoying the heat of Sam’s palm on his stomach.

Gabriel tilted Lucifer’s head to the side, trying to see a mark from the scratch. “Did you hurt yourself, Sweetheart?”

There was a couple of small, red lines trailing along Lucifer’s Adam’s apple. “Tried not to,” he pouted.

“It’s okay.” Sam said as he placed a kiss over the scratches. “It was an accident.”

Lucifer cooed and gave a content purr.

“Do you want to see your treat now?” Gabriel asked.

“Is it ready?” Lucifer asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Sam nodded and let his hand drift lower until his fingers teased along the thatch of hair surrounding Lucifer’s cock. “Very much so.”

Lucifer let out a small squeak of delight and nodded. “Uh huh, wanna see. Please?”

Gabriel slowly lifted the flogger and showed the thick, swirl veined handle to him. The leather strips hanging down and tickling across Lucifer’s nipples. “Want to know what we’re going to do first?”

Lucifer whined and arched into the leather but he shook his head. “Wha?” he hummed.

“First Gabriel is going to work that lovely handle into you and then I’m going to give you five lashes.” Sam explained then licked across one of Lucifer’s nipples. Swirling the tip of his tongue around the nub before closing his teeth around it.

Lucifer whimpered and arched his chest into Sam’s willing mouth. “Only five?” he asked with a pout, the kind that was adorable rather than irritating

“Only five tonight. But we’ll keep the toy to use later.” Gabriel said as he teased the leather over Lucifer’s arm. “Maybe Sam will even let you use it on him once or twice.”

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “Okay,” he hummed, pleased with the compromise.

Gabriel snatched the lube from where they’d left it and coated the glass handle. “Roll over onto your side, sweetheart. Hold on to Samuel.”

Lucifer languidly rolled onto his side and he burrowed his face into Sam’s shoulder as he hitched a leg over Sam’s hip, exposing his still cum slicked hole to Gabriel.

Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer and ran his fingers over his back. “I want to hear how good this feels for you.” he murmured.

“Yes, Samuel,” Lucifer sighed.

Gabriel slipped the toy into Lucifer and gently twisted it, making sure it moved freely.

Lucifer gasped and whined. “Fuck so good, so hard” he whimpered. “Feels so good, Samuel. Oh so good it's hitting my prostate oohhhh-” He squirmed in Sam’s arms, feeling the unyielding piece of glass inside of him, swallowing it greedily with his hole.

Sam took advantage of the squirming and slithered down Lucifer's chest so he'd have clear access to the angel’s nipples. Stretching out his tongue, Sam flicked the tip over the pink nub before latching his lips around it and humming in satisfaction at the noises Lucifer made.

Lucifer whined and bucked his hips, gasping every time Sam’s teeth ran over his tender flesh. “More, more, please, more, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” he begged.

“This is only the beginning, sweetheart.” Gabriel purred as he thrust the toy roughly into his brother. “You’re going to give us one orgasm for every year we've been together.”

Lucifer whimpered and moaned in agreement. This sounded like the perfect idea, and he thrust back eagerly onto the flogger handle.

“Then let's have the first one, Baby.” Sam said as he reached down and switched on the vibrator once more. “Cum.”

Lucifer gasped and his eyes widened, starting to seize up in preparation, his body already responding to the command.

Sam did something he’d not done in months and reached up to grab the short tuft of hair on top of Lucifer’s head and gave it a firm tug, bending the angel’s head back and baring his throat where he could suck a bruising kiss just below Lucifer’s Adam’s apple.

Lucifer cried out and came in large, white streams to cover him and Sam’s torsos, shaking and trembling violently in his arms. He babbled his mates’ names, thanking and cursing them in one breath.

Gabriel worked his brother through the peak of his orgasmof his brother’s orgasm. When he’d quieted some, withdrew the toy and cleaned it with a quick wave of his hand. “Perfect.” he murmured.

Releasing the angel’s hair, Sam places several soft kisses to his lips and cheeks as Lucifer shuddered a final time and then stilled. “Good boy.”

Lucifer gave a quiet whimper and a lazy sort of smile. He nosed into Sam’s shoulder with a quiet hum.

“Don’t get too comfortable. You’ve got four more to go.” Sam said as he kissed Lucifer’s shoulder.

“The next one should be lots of fun.” Gabriel said with a grin as he twisted his wrist, flipping the flogger around and letting the leather strips lightly land on Lucifer’s thigh.

Lucifer whimpered and his thigh straightened upon impact

Sam picked up the bottle of water from the nightstand and held it up for Lucifer. “Take a drink or two and then we’ll play with the last toy.”

Lucifer greedily took long, slow drinks from the water bottle, trying to keep himself hydrated.

Gabriel got up from the bed and snagging a bottle for himself before flopping down in the armchair, his leg thrown over the side.

“Looks like Gabriel’s going to be a voyeur for this. So it’s just you and me, Baby.”  Sam stroked his hand over Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer purred and nuzzled into Sam’s hand. “Mkay.”

“On your knees, Baby. Head down on the bed and ass up high.” Sam pulled away and grabbed the abandoned flogger from the nest.

Lucifer did what he was told, wiggling to get comfortable.

Standing straight, Sam rolled his shoulders to stretch out the muscles as he took in the sight of his mate’s body. The curve of his ass was smooth and inviting as Sam’s eyes traveled down the length of his back. That’s when a moment of inspiration hit him. “We’re going to play a little game, Baby. You like games don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer murmured, his cock hardening and thickening as Sam spoke and the longer he stayed in this position.

Sam trailed the flogger over Lucifer’s back, across his shoulders, then his hips. A small, devious smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. “I’m going to give you five lashes. They’ll be hard but I know you like a little pain,  but while I do that I want you to make yourself cum.” the human leaned down and whispered in the angel’s ear. “Before I get to the fifth lash. Can you do that, baby?”

Lucifer shivered at Sam’s explanation of the game and he whimpered. “I’ll try,” he said honestly, biting his lower lip as he thought about what would happen if he _didn’t_ do as Sam asked.

“If you don’t make it. If you don’t cum, I’ll stop. It’ll all stop. We won’t try for the last three orgasms at all.” Sam promised as he kissed Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer didn’t like the sound of that _at all._ What, no more orgasms? That was cruel and unusual punishment. “Okay,” he said, puffing up his chest in determination.

“Here we go.” Sam stood up and lifted the flogger high into the air and swung in a sweeping arch so that the first blow spread out across Lucifer’s ass. The sting of the leather biting into the pale skin and leaving red welts behind.

Lucifer cried out and his chest fell to the bed as he felt himself lunge forward from the impact. He could feel the welts blossoming and felt himself get grounded in that single blow. Shakily, he reached down and began stroking his cock hard and fast, messily.

“That’s one.” Sam said as he teased Lucifer with the toy a bit before bringing it down across the angel’s back. This one was just as hard but with less muscle to cushion the sting.

Lucifer whined and keened, his cock spurting precum onto the sheets below him. _Two._ His hand flew over his cock and he reached under him with the other hand to play with his balls.

“How many is that?” Sam asked as he twisted his wrist, making the leather whistle in the air above his mate.

“T-t-two,” Lucifer stammered, shivering from feeling the whisper of wind from the whip ghost across his back.

“Halfway there.” Sam said as he cracked the whip across Lucifer’s ass once more, the tips striking his perineum.

Lucifer sobbed. He was close, so close, he could taste it. His hand was nothing more than a blur, and he added a tendril of Grace to give his balls some warmth.

“Two more. Are you going to make it, Baby? You going to cum for me?” Sam asked.

Lucifer nodded and whined. He could probably make it after the fourth one, on the fifth if necessary.

Sam considered where to strike next and decided that his back needed a bit more color, so he laid the next swing of the flogger across the middle of Lucifer’s back.

Lucifer gasped before whining as he came a second time, spilling onto the bedspread beneath him as he shook and trembled, whimpering for the next one.

Sam timed the last one for when Lucifer seemed to be at the very top of his release and stripped his back. As soon as he’d completed the blow he tossed the flogger to the bed and ran his hands over the fresh welts while whispering praises to his angel.

Lucifer sobbed and whined as his release ended and he slumped against the bed, still shaking intermittently.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and gathered Lucifer into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. “Such a good boy. That was beautiful, baby. Just like I imagined it would be.”

Lucifer sniffled and snuggled into Sam’s arms, trying to calm his body by nosing into Sam and closing his eyes.

“How are you, baby?” Sam asked softly as he petted over his hair.

“Needy,” Lucifer admitted with a whine.

“Give me a color.” Sam urged him with a gentle kiss to his temple. “Do you need to stop?”

Lucifer assessed and he frowned as the words came out of his mouth. “Yellow-green?”

Gabriel was up and out of his chair before the word ‘green’ was out of Lucifer’s mouth. He sat down beside Sam and cupped Lucifer’s cheek. “Thank you for letting us know that, Luci. Can you tell us why?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Like, I feel alright and ready to continue,” he said softly. “But at the same time, I don’t. It’s. . . weird.”

“Was the flogger too much?” Sam asked while pulling a blanket up to lay across their laps.

Lucifer shook his head. “I don’t know what it is,” he admitted softly. “I’ll be fine in a moment, I just. . . I just need to cuddle a little.”

“That is completely doable.” Gabriel said as he relaxed next to Sam and rested his hand on Lucifer’s calf. “Do you want some of the cheese we brought to snack on?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Not really,” he admitted.

Gabriel nodded and rested his head against Sam’s shoulder as the human wrapped his arms tight around Lucifer. Both of them content to be quiet and restful for a while.

Lucifer snuggled and nosed at both of them for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. “Green,” he whispered.

Sam gently laid him back into the nest and kissed him as he shuffled over the top of him so that Lucifer would be sandwiched between him and Gabriel.

The younger angel stretched out beside him and caressed his chest as he placed a few loving kisses across his collarbone until he felt that Sam had monopolized his mouth long enough. With a finger under Lucifer’s chin, Gabriel guided him away from Sam and kissed him passionately. Sucking at his bottom lip to soothe the small nips he left behind.

Lucifer whined and moaned into their mouths and squirmed slightly between the two of them as Gabriel kissed him passionately.

Breaking a bit from his Dom role, Gabriel sighed into the kiss as he cocked his leg up around Lucifer’s waist. His fingers dragging down his brother’s chest. “Can I ride you, sweetheart?”

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “Uh huh.”

Gabriel straddled Lucifer’s lap as Sam moved to make room for him. The younger angel ground down against Lucifer’s hardened cock and moaned low in his throat. “Been wanting to do this all night.”

Lucifer shivered and whined as he looked up at him needily.

Leaning forward, his hands braced on either side of Lucifer’s head, Gabriel murmured to him. “Put your cock in me, sweetheart.”

Lucifer whined and did as he was told, shifting enough to slide into Gabriel, looking into his eyes with all the trust and love in the world.

Gabriel groaned as he sank down to the base of Lucifer’s length, his hole loose and slick from where he’d pleasured himself as he watched his mates earlier. “Damn… I love that feeling.”

Lucifer whimpered and watched Gabriel.

Rolling his hips, Gabriel smoothed his hands down Lucifer's chest and gave one of his nipples a tweak in passing. “What's the matter, sweetheart? Don't you like it?”

Lucifer moaned and nodded. “Like it,” he whimpered. “Feels good, don’t stop, please?”

Gabriel clenched around Lucifer's cock, squeezing him tightly as he moved at a leisurely pace. All the urgency felt before Gabriel had cum was gone, leaving him with the urge to enjoy the feeling of being filled by his brother and maybe give him one of those slow burning orgasms that felt so good after playing rough and hard.

Lucifer whimpered and rolled his hips at the same leisurely pace as Gabriel. He reached for his brother’s hands, needing his brother to hold him during this orgasm, to feel everything he was feeling.

Catching the hint, Gabriel leaned back and pulled Lucifer up into a sitting position then wrapped his legs around the older angel’s waist. “Is this what you need, sweetheart?”

Lucifer moaned and buried his head into Gabriel’s shoulder, nodding his head as his hips bucked and rocked slowly underneath of him. “Uh huh.”

“Oh…” Gabriel gasped when the change in position caused Lucifer's cock head to brush against his prostate for the first time. His whole body jerking at the sudden rush of new sensations racing through his groin and settling in his cock, making it feel like Gabriel was hardening further until his length was flushed and aching. Moaning, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Lucifer's shoulders and eagerly ground his hips downward in search of that pleasure once again.

Lucifer followed Gabriel’s lead and he thrust upward, grabbing onto his back as he nibbled and licked at Gabriel’s collarbone needily.

“Please, Heylel.” The younger angel pleaded. “Fuck me...please.”

Lucifer whined. “M-malachi,” He whimpered as he thrust up harder into his brother.

Gabriel’s head fell back in pleasure, a rambling of low throated moans and grunts falling from his lips as he went lax and submissive to Lucifer’s attentions. A steady stream of pre cum trickling down his cock and creating a slick spot in his brother’s pelvis.

Lucifer fucked up into Gabriel hard but slow, chasing his orgasm happily, sucking marks into his skin as he did so. “Cum before or after me?” he whimpered.

“With you.” Gabriel panted as he threaded his fingers through Lucifer's hair and lightly scratched at his scalp.

Lucifer whined and nodded, focusing on his brother’s neck as his fingers traveled down and squeezed his rear hard. “Malachi,” he breathed against his skin.

Gabriel reached down between them and gripped his own cock with a hiss, smearing the precum around before stroking himself in time with Lucifer’s thrusts. “Yes...just..a little...more.” he panted.

“Malachi,” Lucifer whimpered, thrusting up into Gabriel hard.

Looking into Lucifer’s eyes, Gabriel jerked his hips a few times, his hand moving faster and faster, his moans getting louder until he came undone with a choked out guttural cry. His cum shooting up between them and leaving dripping stripes across Lucifer’s stomach.

Lucifer came as soon as he felt Gabriel’s hole clench down needily on his cock, groaning into his brother’s shoulders, shaking only slightly.

Gabriel slumped into Lucifer’s arms when the crest of his pleasure had receded. Laying his head on his brother’s shoulder, the younger angel lazily kissed the spots on Lucifer’s neck that he could reach without moving.

Lucifer held Gabriel closely, nosing into his neck. “Malachi,” he whispered tenderly.

Finally sitting up after several minutes of relishing the hold Lucifer had on him, Gabriel smiled dopily. “That was..” he sighed and kissed his brother instead, trying to convey his contentment that way.  

Lucifer understood, kissing Gabriel back with the same tone in the kiss, smiling into the kiss.

Sam sidled up behind Gabriel and dropped a kiss to his shoulder. “That was three,” he reminded them as he slipped a warm cloth between them to clean up the mess they’d made.

“Two more,” Lucifer hummed lazily with a smile.

“Need a break?” Gabriel asked as he lifted off of Lucifer’s cock and flopped backwards to the bed between his brother’s legs.

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he admitted shyly.

Gabriel flapped his arms like he didn’t have the energy to completely lift them. “Cuddle pile starts here.”

“Did a little ride tire you out?” Sam tease with a grin as he took a spot next to Gabriel.

Lucifer snuggled in between them happily. “Mmm, fuck doll all day with no release,” he murmured. “Then now three orgasms? Wouldn’t you be?”

“Wouldn’t know. No one’s tested those limits with me.” Sam admitted as he threw an arm around Lucifer and grazed his hand against Gabriel’s stomach.

“Challenge accepted.” Gabriel said with a fist raised in the air, but then quickly dropped it to the bed. “But not tonight.”

Lucifer smiled and snuggled into them.

“Not sure how I feel about you calling it a challenge.” Sam grumbled right before he yawned wide.

“Honored. You should feel honored.” Gabriel turned his head and waggled his eyebrows at the hunter.

Lucifer chuckled and stretched before snuggling into them. He followed Sam’s yawning example and closed his eyes. It _had_ been a long day for him.

.oOo.

Sam wasn’t sure how long they’d slept but he woke feeling refreshed. Stretching he looked over at Gabriel and Lucifer curled up and snoring softly. One thing he especially noticed was that Lucifer’s cock had softened while he slept and now his cock ring sat at a strange angle. Sitting up, Sam carefully removed the toy, hoping he was gentle enough he wouldn’t wake the angel.

Lucifer grunted in his sleep but that was all he did, nosing more into his brother and sleeping very soundly.

Chuckling to himself at the sounds Lucifer made, Sam set the toy on the floor. Looking back to the angels, the thought occurred to him that they still had two orgasms to go. So he decided he’d do something about that by using a trick Jess used on him once upon a time. They’d called it the “Alarm Clock”. Bending down, Sam gently lifted Lucifer’s flaccid member and wrapped his lips around the entirety of it. Content to hold it, warm and snug, giving it soft sucks every so often.

Lucifer moaned softly in his sleep and rocked his hips gently into Sam’s mouth whenever he sucked, enjoying whatever the moist heat was.

Smiling around his mouthful, Sam opened his mouth just enough so he could roll his tongue over the crown before sealing his lips around the girth once more, enjoying the sensation of it slowly filling out.

Lucifer moaned and stretched in his sleep, his legs gliding over Sam’s shoulders.

Gabriel roused from his sleep from all the movement. He opened one eye from where he rested his head on Lucifer’s chest and smiled sleepily. “Find yourself a treat, Samshine?”

Sam nodded and gave Lucifer a determined suck.

Lucifer moaned and bucked his hips eagerly into the source of heat and moisture.

Once Lucifer started moving, Sam bobbed his head, taking the Lucifer all the way to the back of his throat before pulling up until only the tip remained in his mouth.

Lucifer whined and began slowly opening his eyes.  

Sam pulled off with a grin. “Alarm clock.” was all he said before he slid his mouth back down Lucifer’s length.

Lucifer gasped, waking up the rest of the way with a moan as his hips bucked hard.

“That'll get your attention,” Gabriel chuckled as he contented himself with propping his head up and watching the pair and providing a little side commentary.

Sam huffed in amusement but bent to the task of sucking and licking every inch of Lucifer's swollen member. Taking his time to lick and tease the underside and nip at the base. Not an actual bite, just more of a light scraping of his teeth.

Lucifer whined and fisted the sheets beneath of him as his legs pressed down on Sam’s shoulders, hips bucking up in search of more.

Rolling his eyes up to watch Lucifer through his lashes, Sam closed his hand around the shaft while kept his mouth around the tip, quickly jerking his mate’s cock into his waiting mouth.

“Samuel, Samuel, Samuel,” Lucifer whimpered as his hips jerked and thrashed. He was so close, so very close, everything that Sam was doing was driving him insane.

“Tell him what you need, sweetheart.” Gabriel purred in his ear while refraining from touching his brother. Sam had been kind enough to let them have their time, it was only fair that Gabriel return the favor.

“Can I cum? Please?” Lucifer whined as his hips rocked and thrashed underneath of Sam’s mouth. “Need to cum, want to cum, please?”

Sam gave him the barest of nods, his grip tightening by the slightest amount but staying exactly in the same position with the tip of Lucifer’s cock resting on the end of his tongue.

Lucifer whined and came hard into Sam’s mouth, his back arching up as he let loose a strangled cry.

Swallowing every drop given to him, Sam ended with licking Lucifer’s tip clean and crawled up to lay down next to him. “You taste good, baby.”

Lucifer hummed and nuzzled into Sam with a happy smile.  

Gabriel leaned over his brother and kissed Sam, sharing the taste left on his tongue. Moaning into the kiss, he eventually pulled away. “You’re right. He is tasty.”

Lucifer snuggled happily between the two of them, resting his head against Sam’s shoulder.

“So one more to go.” Gabriel said, resuming his spot and resting his head on his balled up fist. “It should be a group effort in my opinion. Like a grand finale.”

“Oh?” Lucifer hummed.

“Yes, Oh. The last ‘O’.” Gabriel smirked, amused at his own little joke.

“Damn, that was bad.” Sam chuckled as his hand came up to gently run his fingers through Lucifer’s hair.

Lucifer purred and playfully shoved his brother with a giggle.

Gabriel rocked back but rebounded to lay his head on Lucifer’s stomach. “What we need is a simultaneous orgasm.”  

“I don’t know if I have the energy for acrobatics.” Sam said.

Lucifer looked over at Sam, with the look of _are you absolutely fucking kidding me?_

Sam caught the look and shrugged. “What? You aren’t the only one working hard here. Plus...human. Remember?”

“Poor Sam. Maybe we should just roll you over and have our way with you so you can rest.” Gabriel teased. “Or we could have a nice old fashioned circle jerk.”

Lucifer kept up the raised brow. The word in his eyes was clear. _Boy._

Sam answered in kind, his own eyebrow raising in a challenge to the former Devil. “Yes, Heylel? Something on your mind?”

Lucifer growled low but still managed to sound submissive doing so as he reached up and kissed Sam filthily.

Gabriel joined in on Lucifer’s attack on Sam’s mouth. Stretching up, he licked at the corner of their mouths as he slipped a hand between them to grab ahold of Sam’s cock causing the man to groan.

Lucifer groaned and reached for a cock, finding Gabriel’s and began to stroke it as he devoured Sam’s mouth.

Gabriel gasped when he felt a hand wrap around him and he dropped his forehead to Lucifer’s shoulder. “Fuck..me.” he exclaimed in whisper, his hips rolling up towards the warm hand.

“I’ll fuck you with my hand,” Lucifer breathed down Sam’s mouth to his brother, twisting his wrist.

“Yes..” Sam hissed as Gabriel ran his thumb over the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock. His own hand ducking between him and Lucifer to grip the older angel as tightly as he was gripped.

Lucifer groaned and twisted his wrist more, his hips rocking into Sam’s hand as his mouth sought out Gabriel’s.

Gabriel captured his brother’s lips and pushed his tongue inside, licking and sucking with more passion than finesse, but at this point he didn’t care as he bucked up into his brother’s hand.

Lifting his leg, Sam wrapped it around Lucifer’s thigh as he sped up his strokes. “Come on, Baby. cum nice an’ hard for us.” he panted while writhing underneath the angel.

“Cum with?” Lucifer rasped needily. “Please?”

“Won’t be hard to do.” Gabriel groan against Lucifer’s lips, pressing tighter into his mates’ sides. The pleasure of their shared caresses going straight to his groin and winding him tighter and tighter with each passing stroke.

“Harder.” Sam panted as he watched Gabriel and Lucifer devour each other’s mouths.

Lucifer began stroking Gabriel harder as he leaned into the kiss and began to shake, on the brink.

Gabriel was the first to tip over the edge, his body tensing as he let out a cry of exquisite pleasure. His cum spilling hot and wet onto Sam’s hip. His hand faltering in its rhythm but clenching tight around Sam’s cock.

Sam whimpered as he lifted up, grinding into Gabriel’s hand and against Lucifer’s cock. The feel of Gabriel coming on him made him follow. His own release was ushered in with short jabs of his cock into Gabriel’s hand as his cum splattered out against his own stomach.

Lucifer came last with a soft scream as his hips bucked into Sam’s hand as he jerked Gabriel through his own orgasm.  When he had finished, he finally slumped completely boneless against the two of them with a quiet whimper.

Sam and Gabriel collapsed back into the nest. Gabriel groaned contentedly as he wiped his hand clean on the blankets, “Good job team.”

Sam lifted his hand as if to swat the angel for another bad joke but seemed to change his mind at the last minute, too drained to follow through.

Lucifer gave a quiet whine and started to curl into a ball between them.

Without even thinking about it, Sam and Gabe turned as one toward Lucifer and wrapped around him. Sam was the first to speak as he placed a line of gentle kisses along Lucifer’s shoulder. “Happy Anniversary, Heylel.”

“Happy Anniversary,” Gabriel replied as he tangled his legs with his mates’.

Lucifer whined and cuddled into them, starting to very slowly calm down and return to the land of the living.

“You were beautiful today,” Sam whispered as he traced random patterns across Lucifer’s side. He wasn’t in any hurry to go anywhere and there was something pleasant about lying still and having no responsibilities for the night.

Gabriel hummed in agreement and unfolded a wing from the unseen plane where he kept them most of the them. Giving it a cursory stretch, he covered them with it, like a large honey gold blanket, “And a very good boy.”

Lucifer shivered and gave a quiet whine and nuzzled into them, feeling very needy.

“Would you like a nice bath, Luc? Get clean and soak away any sore muscles you might have?” Sam asked.

Lucifer shook his head and clung to them.

Gabriel snapped his fingers without being asked and cleaned them up with the barest use of his power, “There. All clean for cuddling,” he lifted his head so he could kiss Lucifer’s cheek. “Did you have fun today?”

Lucifer nodded and cuddled more into Gabriel.

“Those were really nice presents,” Sam sat up long enough to drag a blanket up around their waists. “Maybe after we take a nice long nap you can open yours.”

Lucifer nodded and whimpered.

“Then get some sleep,” Gabriel whispered and pressed another kiss behind his brother’s ear.

Lucifer closed his eyes and within minutes he was sound asleep, sandwiched between his two mates.

.oOo.

Lucifer woke up and noticed that his mates were sleeping still. He watched them for a few moments before crawling onto Sam’s body and began kissing him sweetly.

“Hmm?” Sam hummed without waking, or really moving for that matter.

Lucifer kept up the kisses smiling down at his mate happily.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and smiled, “Well hello there. Come here often?”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam. “Yes.”

The hunter cupped the back of the older angel’s head and returned the kiss. It was an affectionate gesture with the a hint of passionate heat behind it, but without urgency or need.

Lucifer whined into the kiss happily and nosed into Sam.

“There is noise and it’s waking me up,” Gabriel grumbled as he buried his face deeper under the pillows. “Make it stop.”

Sam snickered as he pulled back with a final, quick kiss. “I guess he doesn’t want to give you presents.”

Lucifer giggled and rolled off Sam to roll onto Gabriel to kiss at his neck and face once he removed the pillow.

Gabriel let out an indignant yelp as he tried to tug the pillow back, but only putting half the effort into it than he would if he was serious about retrieving it. “Sleeping.”

“Kissing,” Lucifer giggled as he kissed Gabriel again.

Gabriel reached back and hooked his arm around Lucifer and tried to pull him to the mattress. “No one told me of the change of plans. I need notice before changing strategies so quickly.”

Lucifer giggled and nosed into Gabriel's shoulder.  

“Would you like that in memo form or would a post-it work?” Sam teased as he extricated himself from the bed and stretched.

Lucifer beamed at them.

“Skywriting is the preferred method,” Gabriel smirked as he gave up on grappling for his brother and folded his arms under his head. “But now that you have me up I guess we can give Luci his presents.”

Lucifer giggled and smiled happily.  

Sam pulls two boxes wrapped in shiny black paper with silver bows out of the closet, “Unless he doesn’t want them. Then I’m sure we can find someone to give them to.”

Lucifer pouted at Sam and opened his arms for the boxes.

Approaching the bed, Sam laid the boxes in front of Lucifer. “This one is for you,” he said as he handed one of them to the older angel and the last one to Gabriel, “And for you.”

“Sam! I thought we agreed no gifts between you and me?” Gabriel said as a confused furrow formed in his forehead.

“Well I saw it and couldn’t resist,” Sam grinned nervously and sat on the edge of the bed.

Lucifer thanked Sam and kissed him on the cheek before starting to unwrap his present carefully.

Gabriel, in contrast, tore through the paper and tossed it off to the side. Ripping the top off the box he burst out laughing. “Would you look at this?” he lifted the gift out to reveal a customized bear with a pair of yellow bird wings made of real feathers and a tiny, white chef hat on it’s head. “It’s an angel of cupcakes.”

Lucifer giggled and beamed at his brother. “It's you!”

Sam nibbled on the corner of his thumb, unsure of how the gifts would be received. Part of him could still hear Dean’s laughter when he went into the store and tried to explain to the staff what he was building bears for.

“I love him, Sam,” Gabriel smiled brightly as he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Your turn, Heylel.”

Lucifer reached in and pulled out a blonde bear with pink angel wings and red devil horns with a little fiddle in his hand and he squealed happily. “He’s _adorable_ ,” he gushed. He showed his bear to Gabriel.

“Oh Father, it is you,” Gabriel snorted as he tugged gently on one of the wings, “Pink and everything.”

“So you guys like them?” Sam asked softly.

“I think it’s safe to say that we love them,” Gabriel said as he sat his bear between his knees. “A little silliness never hurt anyone.”

Lucifer cuddled his bear with a beaming smile as he nodded in agreement with Gabriel.  “Thank you, Sam,” he cooed.  

“You’re welcome,” Sam’s smile was shy and a bit bashful. He wasn’t used to giving and receiving tangible gifts so being thanked for something he’d giving someone he loved was almost embarrassing.

Lucifer smiled and crawled onto Sam’s lap to kiss him. “Mine.” He said happily and in a slightly possessive tone.

“All yours?” Sam asked teasingly.

“And Gabe’s. But mine.” Lucifer cuddled into Sam. “My Dom. My Sam. My mate. Mine.”

Sam wrapped his long arms around Lucifer and kissed him on the forehead. “My perfect little sub.”

“And what about me?” Gabriel asked, looking a little put out at being excluded from the sappy love fest that was Sam and Lucifer.

Lucifer giggled and nuzzled into Sam but held out his arms for his brother. “Mine too. You’re mine too.” he cooed. “Mine.”  

Gabriel crawled across the nest and nearly tackled the two of them as he rained down a torrent of kisses on first Lucifer’s, then Sam’s faces.

Lucifer giggled and kissed Gabriel back, whenever he could, happily.

Sam snorted out a laugh but let the angels have their way. After a few minutes his stomach rumbled loudly.

“What was that?” Gabriel asked as he pressed his ear to Sam’s stomach. “Waffles you say?”

“Strawberries!” Lucifer said, pouncing onto Gabriel’s back excitedly.

“And vanilla yogurt,” Sam added as he tried to squirm out from under them.

Gabriel’s face scrunched up in disgust as he lifted himself and Lucifer from the bed, “That’s gross. You can’t put yogurt on waffles.”

Lucifer giggled and wrapped his limbs around Gabriel, burying his face into his brother’s neck. “Gross!” he agreed.

“Not on the waffles, dorks,” Sam rolled his eyes and got up to pull on a pair of pants. “In a bowl on the side.”

“Alright, waffles and coagulated milk,” Gabriel affectionately sighed as he made his way out of the bedroom, bypassing getting dressed at all.

Lucifer giggled. “Mine.” He hummed, planting a kiss on Sam's cheek.


End file.
